


make sure to kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face

by marsandhispride



Series: high school au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Developing Friendships, Fist Fights, Light Angst, Other, Violence, like very light, roman and remus still have a kinda rocky relationship, takes place their sophmore year, that i will elaborate more on in another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsandhispride/pseuds/marsandhispride
Summary: remus and virgil become friends in an odd sort of way, but remus wouldn't change it for the world
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: high school au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	make sure to kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face

**Author's Note:**

> theres one line that alludes to ro and remus's dad being abusive, its one little line that could honestly be interpretted any way but this is a warning just in case ! all of that will be unpacked in a separate fic

It was a cold, Friday morning and Remus had come to school in a sour mood. He hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep, he forgot to do his English homework, and Roman had been irritatingly peppy that morning. 

“Are you doing well, Remus?” Logan asked when the twins approached him and Patton.

“Doin’ fine and fucking dandy, four eyes.” Remus responded, heavily sitting down at the cafeteria table. 

“He’s just pissed because I woke him up early.” Roman said, grabbing one of the marshmallows from Patton’s container of Lucky Charms. Remus rolled his eyes and put his head down on the table. His head was already beginning to hurt, it was too loud in the cafeteria, and him and Roman may have been getting along more recently but his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard at that moment. He stood up, grabbed his backpack, and walked out of the cafeteria.

He sulked around the school, waiting for the morning bell to ring. He hated being at school more than five minutes before first period started. He didn’t understand the appeal, but Roman had insisted they start getting to school earlier. To be fair, they had started getting to school late and Roman hated getting in trouble. But Remus didn’t care. He couldn’t wait until he could drive, then he wouldn’t have to follow Roman’s stupid schedule. He gripped the straps of his bag a little harder than necessary. He was starting to get angry, most would say unreasonably so. But to Remus, he thought he had every right to be angry. Stupid Roman, who wanted to be a good kid, be the good twin. Remus couldn’t help but still hold some kind of resentment for Roman. He was always the favorite, the role model for Remus to look up to as if  _ he _ wasn’t the twin who was born first. Picani had been working with them and fixing their relationship and it was better now but he still had his days. And that day just so happened to be one of them. Remus, focused more on not punching a wall, wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone. Hard. 

He looked down at the kid who half laid down, half sat up on the ground. Remus felt some of the tension go away when he recognized who it was. 

“Watch where you’re going.” Virgil said and glared up at him. Virgil was Remus’s favorite person to mess with. They weren’t friends, not even really acquaintances, some would argue that Remus was bullying Virgil but Remus didn’t see it that way. It was just a good way to pass the time and Virgil had his own retorts so it wasn’t as if the insulting was one sided. 

“If it isn’t my favorite emo.” Remus gave him a grin. Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“If it isn’t my least favorite wannabe punk.” Virgil got up off the ground and dusted himself off, “Now please never interact with me again.” Virgil started to walk away and Remus joined him at his side. 

“Now that would be no fun.”

“Remus, seriously, I don’t want to deal with your shit today.” Virgil’s voice was lower than usual. If Remus had been paying more attention, he would have heard the tremor of anger in his voice. But he wasn’t paying attention, and he never did know when to stop. 

“Well life’s a bitch and you don’t always get what you want.” Virgil stopped. Remus turned around and raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something else, but never quite got the chance before a fist collided with his nose. 

Now, Remus always knew he would get in a fight in high school. It was on the top of his list of ‘stupid teenage shit to do before i graduate’. Roman and Patton had tried to dissuade him from doing it, listing the million and one reasons why it was a bad idea but with each reason Remus just wanted to do it more. And maybe he just thought he’d look cool. Maybe he just wanted to seem tough. Maybe he was a little too much like his dad. Or maybe, there was no reason and he just wanted something to remember his time in high school. It didn’t matter to him, he just knew that he was going to get into a fight at some point in his high school career. But he always thought he would have been the one to start the fight. Never did he expect the anxious, emo kid who was a solid 5 inches shorter than him to start it, but there he was. 

Remus wiped the blood away from his nose and looked at Virgil. The kid looked mortified but honestly, Remus didn’t care. He reeled back and punched him in his face. He stumbled back and held a hand to his left eye. He looked up at Remus and the look of horror had been replaced with anger and deadly determination. He lunged at Remus and before he could move he tackled him to the ground. Remus was lying on his stomach and Virgil was sat on top of him. He grabbed a fistful of Remus’s hair and pulled his head up. Remus opened his mouth to say some smart remark about him being kinky but before he could Virgil pushed his head down and his face collided with the concrete. One of his teeth hurt like a bitch and he could see a piece of it lying on the ground. Remus flipped around so he was lying on his back. Virgil was still on top of him and he had the decency to look guilty once he caught a glimpse of Remus’s face. Despite the dull beating pain in his head, Remus pulled Virgil’s head down at the same time he moved his upper body up, causing their head to ram into each other. Virgil swore and stumbled off of him. He straightened himself up and Remus quickly sprung up; he tripped a little but gained his balance. They both made a move towards each other but arms wrapped around Remus’s middle and stopped him which paused Virgil’s movements. He looked behind him and saw Logan holding him, a look of anger and some other emotion Remus couldn’t make out on his face. That’s when Remus noticed the crowd of people that had surrounded them. He found Roman and Patton standing close. Patton’s face looked pained, scared, a little angry, but mostly worried. And Roman’s face held clear anger but worry shrouded his vision along with what Remus could only describe as utter disappointment. His chest heaved and he looked at Virgil. A security guard had joined them, holding Virgil by the arm. 

“Alright, everybody, get to class!” The security guard yelled to the crowd and walked over to Remus, grabbing him by his arm. Instinctively he flinched and attempted to get his arm away, which only made her grab harder to his arm. She pulled the two of them to the nurse’s office and sat them down on the long cot. 

“After y’all are done getting cleaned up I’m taking y’all to the principal.” She said before leaving the room. The nurse started with Remus, who was the more beat up of the two. He had a massive headache and he was bleeding a lot. There was a cut on his forehead, which must have been from when his face had been pushed to the ground. And his nose hurt like a bitch. 

“Does this hurt?” The nurse asked as she turned his nose. Remus sucked a breath through his teeth. 

“Fuck, yeah.” Remus said. 

“Please watch your language.” The nurse chastised him and handed him an ice pack.

“Hold this to your nose and tilt your head up.” She instructed. He complied and made a face when the ice touched his nose. There’s no way the emo broke his fucking nose. He looked over at said emo, who looked extremely tiny. The guilt could practically be seen radiating off of him. His left cheek swelled just underneath his eye, and there was a bruise forming on his forehead. Remus didn’t even need a mirror to know he looked a million times worse. He ran his tongue across his teeth; the tooth next to his right front tooth was chipped. Remus chuckled a little. The nurse came back into the room with two bottles of blue Gatorade and a pack of saltine crackers. She split the pack and put them on two paper plates and handed one set to Remus and the other to Virgil. She also handed Virgil his own ice pack for his cheek. She walked back over to Remus and crouched down. 

“Now this is going to hurt, ok?” She said and took the ice pack of his nose. 

“My whole face kinda hurts, I think I’ll be fine.” Remus said with a grin. The nurse bit the inside of her cheek and lifted her hands to his nose. She counted down from three and cracked the cartilage back in place. 

“Fucking hell!” Remus shouted as a jolt of pain shot up his head. The nurse didn’t comment on his language this time, which Remus was thankful for. She handed him the ice pack and he put it on his nose. It still hurt but it felt better. 

“Did he break my nose?” Remus asked. The nurse shook her head. 

“It was a minor fracture from what I could tell. If the swelling hasn’t gone down in a couple days I advise you see a doctor, it may be broken then.” She went over to a cabinet and brought out gauze and some tape. He removed the ice pack so she could tape the gauze to his nose. 

“This should stop the bleeding and hold everything in place.” She mumbled as explanation. He nodded and put the ice pack back once she was done. She picked up her walkie talkie and informed the security guard she was done. Not even a minute later she came in through the doors. 

“Alright, get up I shouldn’t have to drag you two this time around.” She ordered. The two boys stood up and followed her through the hallways until she stopped at the disciplinary office. 

“The principal is already in there waiting for y’all.” She said before opening the door for them. They walked in and sure as shit there stood the principal, Mr. Young. He stood against a desk and two seats were sat in front of him. They each took a seat. Remus slouched down, one leg swung over an armrest. Virgil sat with his knees pulled to his chest, making himself as small as possible, which wasn’t hard for him. Mr. Young gave them each a look but decided not to comment. 

“Now I assume you both know why you’re here today.” Remus had to bite his tongue to stop himself from replying ‘no shit sherlock’. 

“You both will receive a day of in school suspension and two Saturday detentions.” He informed them, grabbing papers from his desk, “Along with a mark on each of your permanent records.” 

“Sir, with all due respect,” Virgil’s voice shook when he spoke, “I don’t think Remus should be punished the same as me. I was the one who started it.” Remus looked over at him, a look of disbelief on his face. Mr. Young shared a similar look on his face. 

“Mr. Ackerman, that’s a very kind thing for you to say,” He said, “However, Mr. Reyes fought back. It’s mandatory he receive the same punishment.” Virgil shrank further in on himself and Remus pitied him a little. He never did like speaking up. 

“In all fairness, you told me to stop bothering you and I didn’t. Kind deserved it.” Remus said. Virgil looked over to him and raised his eyebrow. Remus sent him a wink in return. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Mr. Young spoke, getting their attention, “You both have clean records, a few demerits on Mr. Reyes’s end but tardiness is not nearly as drastic as a fight. I’ll keep this off your permanent records, but if either of you get into a fight again, I won’t be as forgiving.” Remus and Virgil shared looks of confusion (and relief) and looked back at Mr. Young. 

“Thank you, sir.” They said at the same time. 

“Just don’t do something like this again,” He walked over to the door and opened it, “We’ve already informed both of your parents and they should be here soon. I’ll see you two tomorrow for detention.” The two boys followed him out the door and sat in the front office. 

“Uh, thank you for saying what you did.” Virgil said. Remus grinned. 

“Anything for my favorite emo.” Remus said with a wink. Virgil rolled his eyes. “Thank you for trying to lessen my punishment.” 

“Yeah, well it was the least I could do for like, almost breaking your nose.” 

“And chipping my tooth.” Remus added, brandishing his tooth. Virgil leaned in with a grimace and took a good look. 

“Fuck dude, I’m sorry.” He apologized and his voice was laced with guilt. 

“It’s fine, I think it’s kinda badass. Now I’ll have something to remind me of my first fight.” Remus shrugged away his apology, adding,”I’m surprised you had that in you. I can’t believe I let a twink beat me up.” Virgil choked on air. 

“I am not a twink.” He said incredulously. 

“Sounds like something a twink would say.” Remus laughed when Virgil flipped him off. The doors to the office opened and he watched his mom come in. 

“Oh shit, here comes the  _ real _ punishment.” Remus murmured before standing up, “See you tomorrow, Tickle me Emo.” Remus said and stood up. 

“See you tomorrow, Toothless.” Virgil said with a two finger salute. Remus barked out a laugh and walked over to his mom. 

He was in for a lot of lecturing, from his mom, Patton, Roman, and Logan but Remus didn’t mind. Not one bit, because through this he started what seemed like a very unexpected friendship and earned a chipped tooth as remembrance. When Remus got home, the first thing he did was cross ‘get in a fight’ off his stupid list. Yeah, Remus didn’t mind one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> god i love their friendship so much. i might add another chapter to this of their time during detention but idk yet. this series is NOT in chronological order and i am very sorry about that i just get random inspo for different things that happen so im sure i'll be jumping a lot.  
> i hope yall enjoyed !!! i love comments so never be afraid to comment, even if its just yelling bahahah  
> have a beautiful day/afternoon/night, drink some water, and take some time out of your day for some self love ! <3  
> tumblr: ssidesblog


End file.
